


Snowfall brings miracles.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Talking, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You’re kidding, right? I’m not going out in that snow storm!”“But, Lestrade I have a new lead. We need to-““No, Sherlock. Now get inside, it’s freezing out. I can’t believe you came all this way, in a snowstorm!”“It’s not that bad, Lestrade.”“Not that bad?! The snow is almost up to your knees! You must be freezing.”“I- I’ve been warmer.”“Idiot.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winter time makes me want to write cozy/fluffy/emotional/caregiving stuff. Hope you enjoy. The inspiration came from a prompt line I saw on this Tumblr: https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-list (nr 9).

**Snowfall brings miracles.**

**\--Chapter 1--**

 

**“You’re kidding, right? I’m not going out in that snow storm!”**

 

“ But, Lestrade I have a new lead. We need to-“ 

 

“ No, Sherlock. Now get inside, it’s freezing out. I can’t believe you came all this way, in a snowstorm!” Greg shook his head as Sherlock rolled his eyes at him. He looked adorable really, his nose and ears red from the cold, an irritated look in his eyes because Greg was still standing in the doorframe, not taking his coat and following Sherlock to wherever the mad genius wanted to go. 

 

“ It’s not that bad, Lestrade.”

 

“ Not that bad?! The snow is almost up to your knees! You must be freezing.” 

 

“ I- I’ve been warmer.”

 

“ Idiot,” Greg grumbled, pulling Sherlock inside and closing the door firmly behind them. He saw Sherlock shiver violently as they walked in the flat, Sherlock pulling a face before looking sternly at Greg.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Sherlock! It’s stupid what you did and you know it. I don’t understand why you would come out in this type of weather.”

 

“ I told you, I have a new lead for the Lysa case and I need to-“ Sherlock had a hard time getting the words to come out and Greg sighed, pushing the man further into his flat, trying to get him closer to the fire. 

 

“ What you need is to take off your clothes and have a hot shower. You’re shaking like a snow globe, Sherlock.”

 

“ I’m f-fine.” Sherlock shivered again and Greg wanted to close the distance and wrap the man in his arms till he was warm again. Instead, he took Sherlock’s arm, seeing the confusion and mild alarm in the man’s eyes. 

 

“ What- what are you doing?”

 

“ Dragging your arse to the fire and then preparing a warm bad for you. Idiot.” Greg started to unbutton Sherlock’s coat, silently cursing as he felt the coldness radiate of the man. 

 

“ I can undress myself, Lestrade.”

 

“ Oh really? Okay then, go on.” Greg stopped, taking a step back and gesturing at Sherlock to continue. Sherlock tried for a few seconds before he let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes when Greg smirked at him. Greg stepped forward, holding up his hands and Sherlock nodded once for Greg to continue opening his coat. 

 

“ You know that lead isn’t going anywhere right? Blow on your hands, try to get some movement in those fingers of yours.” Greg helped Sherlock out of his wet coat, the thing weighing like lead in Greg’s arms as he draped it over a nearby chair. Sherlock turned to face the fire, holding his hands out for a few moments before rubbing them together. 

 

“Can’t believe John let you go outside in this weather. I thought he was the practical one?”

 

“ He’s not home. V-visiting family.” Sherlock whispered, leaning closer to the fire as if he wanted to wrap himself inside it. 

 

“That explains it.” Greg shook his head, watching Sherlock as he stood before the fire. He was still shaking, pulling a face now and again, probably because his ears were hurting from the cold. After a moment Sherlock turned, expression miserable and Greg had to will himself not to gather up the man and take him to bed. 

 

“I’m c-cold.”

 

“ Course you are. You should really take off your shoes and socks, maybe your shirt too?  Do you need help?” Greg asked, trying to sound casual but probably failing. It didn’t happen often that Sherlock came to his flat. When he did it was for a few minutes, taking what he needed to work on a case or dragging Greg outside to investigate a new lead. 

 

“I can manage.”

 

“Okay, here, you can use this to cover yourself. I’ll go prepare that bath for you.” Greg swallowed his disappointment, mentally cursing himself as he went to the bathroom to prepare everything. He walked back to his bedroom, trying to find suitable clothes for Sherlock to wear while his own clothes dried. The man was always dressed so poshly, he wondered if Sherlock even owned a pair of sweatpants. Well, it would have to do for tonight. He grabbed the extra clothes, placing them on a stool in the corner of the bathroom, smiling happily when he noticed how warm it was. 

 

“ Bath’s ready. I found some clothes for you to wear. Call me if you need help.”

  
“ I’ll be fine. Thank you, Lestrade.” Sherlock gave a smile, walking past Greg, the blanket wrapped tightly around his naked torso. Greg’s whole body screamed to follow the man but instead, he went to the kitchen, focusing on finding something for them to eat. There was a change Sherlock wouldn’t eat, some silly idea about his transport getting in the way of his deductions, but Greg was feeling peckish so he set to work, trying to get his mind off of a very naked Sherlock inside his flat, taking a bath a few steps away from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about Sherlock's past drug use and the overdose he had. It doesn't go into detail, isn't specific but is more focused on how worried Greg and others were. Just wanted you to know.

**\--Chapter 2--**

 

Greg was just finishing up with dinner when Sherlock came into the kitchen and Greg nearly had a heart attack. Sherlock was wearing his old clothes and although they didn’t fit perfectly, seeing Sherlock in them did something to Greg. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him as Sherlock came closer, sitting down on a kitchen chair. 

 

“Thank you for the bath.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Greg cleared his throat, noticing how breathless his voice sounded. He’d never seen Sherlock so relaxed before, suddenly seeming younger then he was. 

 

“ Are you hungry?”

 

“ I’m never hungry.” Sherlock answered but it was soon followed by a soft smile that made Greg’s knees go weak. “ But, I could eat something. That smells amazing.”

 

“It’s chicken and pumpkin curry.” Greg replied, putting the pot on the table, gesturing to Sherlock to plate up. It warmed his heart that Sherlock took a good serving, taking a bite the moment he’d put his plate down again. Greg took his own portion, glad that it didn’t taste as spicy as he feared it would be. 

 

“ I’m glad the clothes fit you. I know it’s not up to your standards but-“

 

“ They are fine, Lestrade. Very soft.” Sherlock gave another smile that made Greg’s heart skip a beat, eating the curry as if he actually enjoyed it, not because Greg wanted him to eat. 

 

“ Life is too short for itchy clothes. The rest of your stuff is drying in the guest room. The bed is made and there are extra toiletry supplies in the bathroom cabinet for you to use.”

 

“ You don’t-“ Sherlock started, a small frown on his forehead but Greg shook his head, gesturing next to him. 

 

“ You’re not going home in this weather, Sherlock. It’s too dangerous. I have a guest room, might as well use it.  Do you like the curry?”

 

“It’s excellent, Lestrade. Didn’t know you were a good cook.” 

 

“Don’t know if I’d call myself good but I’m decent enough. And there are some things you don’t know about me, Sherlock.” Greg smiled as Sherlock gave him a disbelieving glance. They’d known each other for a year and a half now and Sherlock had deduced a lot about his life. His cheating ex, his bisexuality, his crush on an actor named Mark Gatiss. Some things, like his abusive father and problems with alcohol, he wished the man didn’t know about but Sherlock had never once treated him differently because of it. Greg was grateful for it, he’d made some mistakes in the past, had done some things he was ashamed off but Sherlock had never used it against him. He took a sip of water, watching the man as he ate, enjoying the pleasant silence between them. He wondered if Sherlock knew, how he would sometimes have the urge to wrap Sherlock up in his arms after a long night at a crime scene. Or how he would need to hold back from kissing him after they’d solved a difficult case. Did Sherlock ignore it to not make it awkward or because the man was just not interested in Greg in that way and didn’t want to start a scene? Greg didn’t know and he’d never had the courage to ask Sherlock. Choosing to be content to have him as a friend in his life.

 

“It’s really very good, Lestrade. Are you okay?” Sherlock pulled him out of his thoughts, a smidge of concern in his eyes as he looked at Greg and Greg shook his head, taking another sip of his water. 

 

“I’m fine. Just surprised that you’re actually eating.” Greg smirks when Sherlock rolled his eyes at him, finished up his plate and showing it to Greg. 

 

“Happy now? I finished it all.”

 

“I should take a picture, as proof.” 

 

“Don’t you dare, Lestrade.” Sherlock scowled, warmth in his expression as Greg laughed. 

 

“Want some leftover Apple Crumble with some tea?” Greg got up to clear away the dishes, gesturing to Sherlock to head to the living room.

 

“I can help.”

 

“No. I’ll just pop this in the dishwasher real quick, go, I’ll be right there.”

 

“Not in the Christmas spirit?” Sherlock asked once Greg came back with the crumble and tea, placing it all on the coffee table in front of them. Greg looked at Sherlock, the man gesturing at his flat before explaining. “No Christmas decorations anywhere.”

 

“ No. Christmas isn’t the best time for me.”

 

“ Your ex-wife.”Sherlock’s voice is sympathetic as he takes the plate of apple crumble Greg gives him. It’s been almost a year since he’d found out Jillian was cheating on him but it still stung. 

 

“That. And just the pressure of joy and happiness. Not everyone has a loving family to spend the holidays with. I usually work on Christmas but I still need to take my vacation days so.” Greg shrugged, taking a bit of his crumble but not really tasting it. He’d never forget that day. He’d been off work earlier than expected, had gone to their favorite takeaway to surprise his wife. He’d looked forward to spending some time together, catching up with each other’s lives, making plans for the Holiday season. That had all come crashing down when he’d found Jillianin their bed with a stranger. Some nights he still woke up with that image in front of his eyes, all the hurt, anger and humiliation coming back to him as she’d scrambled to her feet, trying to convince him it wasn’t what he thought. 

 

“ Mds Hudson is planning a Christmas party. You should come.”

 

“ I’m not sure, Sherlock. I’m not feeling in a festive mood.” Greg sipped his tea, trying to get his mind back to the conversation instead of replaying the past. His marriage had crumbled down in a few weeks, his trust shattered as it became clear Jillian didn’t love him anymore. Hadn’t loved him for a while. He’d been too busy with work to really notice but in hindsight, the signs and warnings had been there. He’d just not taking the time to see. 

 

“ Neither am I,” Sherlock responded, taking a bite of his crumble before continuing. “But since it’s in my flat, I can’t escape it. It would be nice to spend it with good company.”

 

“ I’m good company?” Greg raised an eyebrow at that. Part of him would always feel a bit dull and ordinary around Sherlock. 

 

“ You’re not as awful as you think, Lestrade.” Sherlock spoke softly, his eyes downcast on his crumble and Greg’s chest felt warm as the words floated in the air. 

 

“ Coming from you that says a lot.” Greg smiled at Sherlock’s questioning look, taking a bite of his own crumble before explaining himself.  “ Let’s be honest. Half of the people you meet you either find boring or stupid.”

 

“ That’s because they are. You are neither.”

 

The warmth in Greg’s chest only intensified as Sherlock met his gaze. He swallowed around a lump in his throat, holding his plate of crumble tightly so he didn’t do something stupid like caress Sherlock’s cheek.  “ That- that’s nice to hear, Sherlock.”

 

“I have my moments.” 

 

Greg rolled his eyes at that, seeing the hint of amusement in Sherlock’s eyes as they ate the rest of their dessert. 

 

“Finished?” Sherlock nodded and Greg got up to collect the plates, adding them to the dishwasher before closing it. Something about running the dishwasher always made him feel accomplished and on top of things. He called out to the living room, asking if Sherlock wanted more tea, going back in when he didn’t get a response. He found him in front of his bookcase, Sherlock studying the spines very carefully, stopping at a set Greg almost knew by heart. He smiled when Sherlock pulled a book out, looking at the cover with confusion before turning his head to face Greg.

 

“ Harry Potter? Really, Lestrade?”

 

“ You know it?” Greg couldn’t hide his surprise. 

 

“ I’ve heard of it. It’s a famous children's book, yes?”

 

“ Yes and no. Have you read it?” 

 

“ I don’t have time to read children’s stories, Lestrade.”  Sherlock was about to put the book back but Greg took it out of his hands, holding it to his chest. 

 

“ It’s not a children’s story, not exactly. It’s hard to explain. You should give it a try. Maybe you’ll even like it. Here,” Greg handed the book back to Sherlock. “You can borrow my copy.” 

 

“ I. Okay.” Sherlock took the book from Greg, eyeing the front cover suspiciously before sitting down on the sofa and opening up the book. 

 

“ You don’t have to start right now, you know.” Greg laughed as Sherlock looked up, a light scowl on his face. 

 

“ What do you suggest I do then?”

 

“ I don’t know. Talk? Watch a movie?” Greg came closer, gesturing to the telly and the dvds lying underneath. He loved watching movies but hadn’t made time for it lately, choosing to make long hours at the Yard instead. Maybe it was time to bring back his weekly movie night, starting now. He rummaged around, picking up some of his favorite movies and showing them to Sherlock. 

 

“This one is about a dinosaur park. It’s a classic to be honest. Probably haven’t seen it? Or we could go for something to laugh about, Mr. Bean is always a good choice for that?”

 

“ John says I’m a bad tv companion cause I always deduce the outcome and complain about the inaccuracies found. He’s also informed me that I’m bad at small talk.” Sherlock rattled it off so quickly, Greg’s brain needed a second or two to process it. When he did he felt his chest constrict, a bad taste starting in his mouth as Sherlock was focussing on the book in his hands. 

 

“ And if John says it, it must be true.” Greg dropped the dvds on the table, maybe a smidge more forceful than needed as he sat down on the other side of the sofa. 

 

“ Lestrade?” Sherlock looked up from his book, a frown on his face as his eyes studied Greg’s face and Greg reached for the remote, his skin buzzing as he felt Sherlock’s eyes on him. 

 

“ Fine. You read and I’ll watch some telly.”

 

“ You are upset.”

 

“ I’m fine, Sherlock.”Greg turned on the tv, flipping through channels to try to find something to focus on and stop this conversation from happening. Words were already forming in his head, a list of reasons why he didn’t think John was always the best friend for Sherlock but he kept them in, not wanting to upset the man and ruin their night. Of course, Sherlock being Sherlock, Greg didn’t stand a chance of hiding his emotions and soon the remote was taking from his hands, Sherlock muting the sound before looking at Greg with a confused expression. 

 

“ The tone of your voice suggests otherwise. If you don’t want me to read the book-“

 

“ You can read the bloody book, Sherlock.” Greg sighed as Sherlock’s expression shifted into one of confusion mixed with hurt. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out another sigh before meeting Sherlock’s gaze. 

 

“ It’s just-“ Greg stopped, biting his lip to stop himself from speaking but Sherlock raised an eyebrow, a fraction of irritation in his eyes as he broke the silence. 

 

“ What, Lestrade?”

 

“ You and John.”

 

“ What about me and John?” Now Sherlock placed the book next to him, crossing his arms as Greg took a breath before speaking further. Part of him knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t stop himself now that Sherlock had opened the door.

 

“ I know you two are friends and flatmates but sometimes-“

 

“Sometimes what?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow so high Greg worried it would disappear. He couldn’t figure out the tone of Sherlock’s voice, it wasn’t full on defensive but there was something off.   “ John and I are friends. And flatmates yes. Why does that bother you now?”

 

“ It doesn’t bother me, it just- What you said just now,  _ John says I’m a bad tv companion _ because bla bla bla.” Greg waved a hand, eyes going to the tv screen before focusing on Sherlock again. Irritation flared up as he recalled the previous few minutes. “ And it’s not just now. It’s always John says this, John says that. And usual what John says isn’t very nice.”

 

“ Lestrade, that’s -“

 

“ He’s called you a machine, a robot! Who says that from a friend? Does he even know you at all?” Greg’s voice went up a fraction as Sherlock’s body language closed down. It was clear this was the first time anyone had mentioned it to Sherlock. John had a way of speaking to Sherlock that seemed nice but, when you pulled the layers away, was rude and sometimes degrading.  “ Cause if he did, he wouldn’t be saying those things. None of them.”

 

“ He doesn’t mean it.” Sherlock’s voice was soft now, his eyes glancing to the tv and Greg didn’t know if he wanted to hug the man or shake him. 

 

“ Then why does he say it? It breaks my heart anytime John tells you what you should do or shouldn’t do. All those little corrections, the snappy comments that you must be better. It’s like he’s trying to mold you into something you’re not and I- I.” Greg stopped, needing to take a deep breath to calm down.

 

“ And how is John’s behavior any different than your own?” Sherlock sat up straighter, arms uncrossed as he watched Greg with fire in his eyes. 

 

“ Excuse me?”

 

Sherlock huffed as he got up from the sofa, looking down at Greg with a mix of frustration and hurt. 

“ You’ve told me plenty of time how to act in a certain situation. You’ve also pointed out when my behavior wasn’t favorable or when I’d done something ‘not so good’. I don’t see how any of that is different.” 

 

“ For one I don’t insult you.”

 

“ You called me an idiot not 2 hours ago.”

 

“ That’s not the same!” Greg took hold of Sherlock’s hand before the man could turn and create more space. Greg got up, holding Sherlock’s hand tightly, feeling all his irritation come out as he continued talking. Sherlock just stood there, body tense, eyes laser-focused on Greg’s face. 

 

“I don’t go around telling you you’re a machine, that you have no feelings, that you act like a robot. I don’t tell you to change your habits or your ways just because I’m afraid of what people will say! I don’t treat you like crap the moment someone else comes into my life.”

 

“That wasn’t-”

 

“And I don’t come running back the second the other person loses interest in me. Okay, sometimes I’d like for you to have a bit more tact, it sure would help smooth things out with the team, but I don’t demand it. I don’t ridicule you when you make a mistake and I sure as hell would never leave you when you’re confused and in pain.” By the end of his speech, Greg was almost out of breath, his hand warm as Sherlock pulled out of the hold. He looked at Greg without really seeing him, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. When he did speak it sounded broken and sad, his body retracting into itself as if he was trying to take up as little space as possible and it broke Greg’s heart.

 

“ How do you-“

 

“ How do you think, Sherlock?” It comes out too hard, the flinch resulting in it making Greg step forward and take Sherlock’s head between his hands, brushing the cheeks with his thumb. “Mycroft texted me. He texted me and I came straight to the hospital. Do you have any idea how terrified I was? Terrified that this time you wouldn’t pull through. That I’d have to call Mycroft and let him know his baby brother had died of an overdose. That I’d failed to protect you?” 

 

“ It’s not your job to protect me.”

 

“ I don’t see it as a job, Sherlock.” Greg sighed, waiting to continue until Sherlock focused on him. It still made his skin tingle when Sherlock looked at him like that, as if he was the only important thing in the world Greg let out another breath, his other hand stroking Sherlock’s arm, giving the man an unsure smile. 

 

“You are my friend and when a friend of mine is in need, I go and help. I don’t run off to god knows where and only show up after it’s all over.” 

 

It had been a hell of a night, Greg waiting outside Sherlock’s hospital room. He’d called and texted John a half dozen times, getting more worried and frustrated as time went on and John didn’t call back. At least he’d been able to see Sherlock when the man woke up, looking miserable and so small all Greg had wanted to do was carry him out of the hospital and take him back to his own flat.

 

“You were so happy when John came in,” Greg whispered, swallowing around a lump in his throat as he walked to the window to look at the snow falling outside. “The look in your eyes. You’ve never looked at me like that. And I just- I just wanted to kick his arse. ” Greg let out a laugh that didn’t have any warmth in it, trying to ignore Sherlock as he came to stand next to him. 

 

“Lestrade.”

 

Greg shook his head, keeping his eyes on the snow outside. 

 

“I was there! The whole night worried sick that you wouldn’t make it. I called and texted John, begging him to come, warning him that maybe this time it wouldn’t work out well and all I got was silence. He- he didn’t even care enough to send a goddamn text but you still treat him like he’s god’s gift to mankind!”

 

“Lestrade, he had a reason to-”

 

This time Greg does turn his head, anger probably radiating off of him as he sees the smidge of anxiety in Sherlock’s eyes. 

 

“We had a fight,”Sherlock whispered, his eyes going from Greg’s face to the window in front of them. “We’d made plans that night to stay in and watch some silly movie and then he changed it all last minute, meeting up with some woman he’d met at the coffee shop to work. I- I was upset and disappointed and it set off a whole argument, things were said on both sides that shouldn’t have been said. He left with a slamming door, yelling he wouldn’t be coming home and I-” Sherlock stopped and Greg counted in his head to 10 before bumping his shoulder gently against Sherlock’s. 

 

“ I don’t have a lot of friends, Lestrade. I’m not an easy person to live with and that day-“

 

“Who says you’re not an easy person, John?” Greg’s voice went back up, making a fist of his hand as Sherlock’s cheeks turned a shade paler. 

 

“We all have our little quirks and weird habits, Sherlock. I’m sure John has them too. Is that why you-?”

 

“Took drugs and had an overdose? You can spit it out, Lestrade. No children present. It was part of it, yes.” Sherlock sighed, fingers touching the window as he spoke, his voice filled with self-shame and embarrassment. “It was the same time we had the Klein case with the pregnant woman and I couldn’t solve it. Mycroft was also hovering around me, wanting me to take a look at some MI6 business. Then the whole fight with John got added to that and I just couldn’t deal with it. I just needed some quiet, a chance to process it all and see things clearly. But it had been a while since I… I miscalculated. Mds. Hudson found me.” His voice is even smaller by the time he’s done, keeping his eyes on the snow outside.

 

“ I know. I had to calm her down, called a doctor to give her some sleep medication.” Greg looked at Sherlock’s profile, recalling the moment he’d gotten the call from Mycroft. He’d heard it instantly in the man’s voice, had already taken his coat and keys before he’d even finished. Meeting Mds Hudson at the hospital had been heartbreaking, the poor woman sobbing, throwing herself in Greg’s arms as her body shook. It had taken him a while to calm her down, even longer to convince her to listen to the doctor and go home. Thank god for Molly, she’d shown up the minute he’d called, taking Mds Hudson back home and asking for updates throughout the night. 

 

“I’m sorry. I should have-”

 

“Hey, no.” Greg turned to face Sherlock fully, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and making him look up. “Don’t do that. All those should haves don’t do any good. It’s over and we’ve survived. That’s the most important.”

 

“ But you still hold John responsible. He didn’t make me do drugs, Lestrade. I decided that all on my own.”

 

“ I know that Sherlock. It’s not about the drugs. It’s about him being a crappy friend. It’s about him ignoring a thousand calls and texts. It’s about the fact that he’s only there when everything is going fine and you are being your genius, almost inhuman self. The moment things start to go wrong, he’s gone.”

 

“That’s not-”

 

“When you two have an argument at one of my crime scenes he always leaves. You think I don’t notice when you check your phone, waiting on a text from him?” Greg frowned, stroking Sherlock’s heated cheek with his thumb as the man seemed lost for words. 

 

“It’s about all that. The way he behaves towards you. The way he talks to you. The fact that he wasn’t there when you had an overdose. It’s about all that and more and I can’t- I won’t forgive him for that.” Greg shook his head after a second, leaning forward a little, making sure to look into Sherlock’s eyes. “Do you understand, Sherlock? I know he’s your friend and I will respect that but don’t ask me to ignore what’s right in front of me. Maybe he doesn’t see it but I do and it kills me.”

 

“See what?” Sherlock blinked his eyes, leaning back a bit and Greg let go, taking a step or two back. It was almost torture, the way Sherlock was standing there, seeming lost and vulnerable in Greg’s clothes. 

 

“That you’re in love with him.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**\--chapter 3--**

 

“That is absurd.” 

 

Greg didn’t respond, his heart already sinking in his chest by the way the conversation had gone. He shouldn’t have done that. Shouldn't have spoken his mind and focused Sherlock on the obvious. He walked back to the sofa, taking his Harry Potter book in hand so he could look at something other than Sherlock. Sherlock, who was so vulnerable, so sensitive. Sherlock who would never show how badly mean words upset him. Sherlock, who looked adorable in Greg’s clothes, so much so that Greg had a hard time not touching the man. Sherlock, who loved someone else and would never notice Greg in that way. Greg sighed, his eyes feeling tired as the realization really hit him. He was in love with a man who loved someone else. 

 

“Lestrade. You’re talking nonsense.” 

 

Greg looked up briefly, seeing a mix of emotions cross Sherlock’s face as he stared blindly at Greg. He blinked his eyes rapidly, his mouth opening and closing as he kept standing on the same spot Greg had left him. 

 

“John’s not gay.” Sherlock frowned, seeming to come out of his trance and sitting down next to Greg, too close for Greg’s comfort. Everything about Sherlock screamed at Greg to hold him and protect him. To shield him from the outside world and never let anyone hurt him ever again. He held onto the book tightly, his knuckles almost turning white and the softness in Sherlock’s voice when he called out his name to take the book from his grasp almost made Greg want to sob. 

 

“Sherlock, can we please-”

 

“ Thank you.”

 

Greg snapped his head up in surprise. Sherlock smiled at him with a warmth he’d not seen before, making his heart skip a beat as he let go of the book, his empty hands falling to his lap. Sherlock placed the book on the coffee table, not taking his eyes off him and Greg had trouble breathing. 

 

“Thank you for looking out for me. For not wanting to see me hurt. For being so selfless you’d step back to see me happy with someone else. Even if you think that person isn’t worth my love.” 

 

“Sherlock, I-” 

 

“You’d just stay on the sidelines wouldn’t you?” Sherlock asked, his voice soft and eyes knowing but Greg nodded anyway. He wanted Sherlock to be happy, to have someone that made him happy. To have someone that loved him and found him special. “You’re an idiot, Lestrade.” 

 

“Oi!”

 

“You’d give up your own happiness for me and there’s no reason for it. John is not gay. He’d never love me in that kind of way.”

 

“But you-”

 

“I have strong feelings for him, yes.” Sherlock nodded, his cheeks a light pink as the words came out. He took Greg’s hand, stroking the back of it with his fingers. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a friend like John and no- he’s not perfect, but neither am I. I know his faults and weaknesses, Lestrade. Just like he knows mine. We’d fight to protect each other but I’m not in love with him. At least not in the romantic sense.”

 

Greg gave a snort at that and Sherlock moved a bit closer, their knees now touching. He could feel Sherlock’s body warmth this close and Greg had a hard time looking at Sherlock, suddenly feeling in the center of attention.

 

“Greg.” 

 

“You never call me that,” Greg whispered, throat feeling tight as Sherlock interlaced their fingers. “I thought you-Well, I didn’t think you knew my first name. You always call me Lestrade.”

 

“I know it. I know almost everything about you. You’re fairly easy to figure out. No, not like that.” Sherlock squeezed Greg’s hand as Greg raised an eyebrow.  “You don’t pretend, Greg. You don’t hide. There aren’t weird games to be played with you to get your attention. When you’re angry or upset you show it. Just like you show your happiness and joy. It’s refreshing, Greg. It makes you the most real and honest person I know.” Sherlock gave a soft smile and Greg didn’t know how to respond. He’d always seen Sherlock as a friend but he would have never imagined Sherlock saw him as a friend too. He blinked when Sherlock squeezed his hand, a hint of worry in his eyes. 

 

“I. That’s- Thank you, Sherlock.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Sherlock smiled, the brightness of it lighting up the room and Greg couldn’t stop his free hand from moving up and stroking Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“You’re gorgeous. You deserve the best.” Greg whispered, only realizing he’d said it out loud when Sherlock’s cheeks turned red, his eyes widening as Greg quickly pulled his hand away, trying to break out of Sherlock’s grip. “Sorry, that was- I didn’t-” Greg stammered, still trying to free his hand from Sherlock’s grip, embarrassment making his neck warm up but Sherlock held on tightly. 

 

“You really believe that.” 

 

“What?” Greg stopped trying to get free, watching Sherlock with a frown. 

 

“You really believe that I deserve the best. That I’m,” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip before meeting Greg’s eyes. “That I’m gorgeous.” Sherlock frowned, letting out a disbelieving huff when Greg nodded. 

 

“ Hey,” Greg brushed a curl away on Sherlock’s forehead, taking both of Sherlock's hands in his own. “Don’t listen to other people talking crap about you. They’re just jealous. You are wonderful, Sherlock. You’re smart and kind. Compassionate and full of curiosity and life. Maybe John believes all this ‘I’m a sociopath’ crap, but I don’t. You’re not a robot at all, Sherlock. I’ve seen you interact with witnesses, how patient you are with children. Maybe sometimes you are a tad rude but it’s never on purpose. I know you care, Sherlock. About the families of the victims we meet, about your friends. 

You are a good man and you  _ do  _ deserve the best.  Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Greg nodded once as Sherlock looked at him, opening and closing his mouth. 

 

“ Did I leave the great Sherlock Holmes speechless? Must be a first.” Greg giggled when Sherlock got back to the here and now, rolling his eyes at him as he playfully bumped Greg’s knee. Greg couldn’t stop the smile on his face, watching Sherlock as his cheeks turned a soft pink, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as the silence settled between them. After a moment Greg reached for the tv remote, turning the thing off. Sherlock looked up at him, insecurity in his gaze as he opened and closed his mouth. Greg placed the remote back on the table, raising an eyebrow when Sherlock looked down and shook his head, half muttering to himself. 

 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, genius?”  Greg placed a hand on Sherlock’s knee, not able to stop himself from stroking the soft fabric with his thumb. Sherlock met Greg’s eyes, seemingly having made up his mind as he directed that intense focus on Greg. 

 

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“Sherlock, I-” Greg pulled back his hand but Sherlock took it, holding it tightly between his two hands as he kept looking at Greg. His cheeks had gone a light shade of red but his voice was sure as he continues, almost giving Greg a heart attack. 

 

“Because, if you want to have sex with me, you should know that I am okay with that. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve had intercourse but I’m sure you wouldn’t be disappointed by my abilities.” 

 

“Your abilities, Sherlock, what are you- I can’t-”  Greg tried to wrap his head around the turn of conversation, having trouble focusing as Sherlock scooted closer. 

 

“Greg.” 

 

“Sherlock, I- Do you? Are you serious?” Greg looked into Sherlock’s eyes, not believing this was really happening. Sherlock frowned, placing a hand on Greg’s cheek, stroking the heated skin as he looked at Greg’s face, a soft smile appearing. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to show you then,” Sherlock whispered and Greg’s world spun faster as their lips connected. He led out an embarrassing loud moan when Sherlock tentatively traced the inside of his mouth, their tongues feeling each other out. Sherlock’s hand was still on Greg’s cheek, warm and comfortable and Greg let Sherlock take the lead, his heart still hammering inside his chest. His hands found Sherlock’s hair, carding through it, fire spreading in his body when Sherlock sighed into his mouth, moving to get closer. By the time they pulled back for air, Greg was laying down on the sofa, Sherlock on top of him. It felt amazing and right and Greg’s body was ready to take it all further, his cock aching for friction. He gently brushed away a curl, cupping Sherlock’s face till their eyes met, giving a soft smile when Sherlock’s cheeks turned a deep pink. 

 

“Your abilities are spot on, Sherlock.” Greg whispered, stroking Sherlock’s side with his free hand. Sherlock gave a smile in return, leaning forward to place a kiss on Greg’s lips, moving his body just so that their cocks touched each other. Greg let out a curse, grabbing Sherlock’s arse tightly and Sherlock giggled, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

 

“You’re a tease, Sunshine. A goddamn tease.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes got bigger as Greg moved, pressing them close together, wrapping one leg around Sherlock’s before carding through Sherlock’s curls and bringing him closer to kiss him again. His cock twitched as Sherlock let out a needy moan, practically melting into the kiss, his body feeling heavy and warm on top of Greg’s. 

 

“I want you Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered near Greg’s earlobe, licking and teasing Greg’s neck and it was almost impossible for Greg to think. He didn’t want to think, just wanted to strip Sherlock down and bury himself inside the man until Sherlock cried out, but a pesky part of him was nagging inside his head. He broke off the kiss, stroking Sherlock’s heated cheek as he tried to untangle himself. it took a few second for Sherlock to catch up but when he noticed he crawled off of Greg like he was burned, looking at his lap as he bit his swollen lip. 

 

“Sherlock, I-”

 

“It’s fine, Lestrade. I shouldn’t have- We work together and it would-”

 

“It’s not that.” Greg interrupted, placing his hand on Sherlock's knee, relieved when Sherlock didn’t remove it. “I want you too, Sherlock. Trust me, I do.”

 

“Then why aren’t we-” Sherlock looked up, irritation and confusion in his eyes as he gestured between them. 

 

“Because I want to be clear on our expectations, Sunshine. I- I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this. I don’t want to regret this, so, so I need to know-” Greg took a deep breath, let it out slowly as he squeezed Sherlock’s knee. For some reason, he found it hard to let the words come out but Sherlock, of course, didn’t need to hear it. He looked into Greg’s eyes, his eyes going a fraction wider on realization and Greg was able to breathe again as Sherlock gave him a warm smile.

 

“This isn’t just a quick shag, Lestrade.” Sherlock placed his hand over Greg’s, stroking the skin with his thumb and that small contact made Greg’s whole body come to life. 

 

“It’s not?” 

 

“No,” Sherlock shook his head, taking Greg’s hand off his knee and bringing it to his mouth, pressing a dry kiss on the knuckles as he kept his gaze on Greg. Something in Sherlock’s expression made Greg’s stomach do a flip, his cock twitching inside his pants.

 

“So you- You want to give this a try? All of it, not just-”

 

Sherlock smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on Greg’s lips, bringing Greg’s hand to his heart. 

 

“You can have all of me, Lestrade. Mind, body, heart. It’s all yours if you want it.” Sherlock whispered, placing another kiss on Greg’s lips, looking at his through his laces. Greg couldn’t speak, the lump in his throat to big so instead he leaned forward and crushed their mouths together, letting his actions speak for themselves. 

 

The end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The ending was a bit cheesy but you'll have to forgive me. It's the end of the year and I always feel a bit softer then. 
> 
> Enjoy the last day of the year and I'll see you in 2019!


End file.
